


Stay awhile

by Florchis



Series: Stay awhile [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn se plantea por un segundo qué va a contestarle, porque hay muchas respuestas posibles, y la palabra nunca es inocente, y siempre genera consecuencias. Pero es Tina con un vaso vacío en la barra de la boda de Puck y, realmente, Quinn no cree que el universo de la fatalidad pueda reducirse más que eso, así que simplemente abre la boca y dice lo que se le sale del alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra_Theurge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/gifts).



> Hace poco redescubrí Unwell de Matchbox 20 y me obligué a no escribir una historia sobre Blaine con ella. Por supuesto, mi cerebro me juega malas pasadas, así que escribí una historia sobre Quinn con ella. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Alli de mis amores, espero que… no sé que espero. Que te pasen cosas, supongo. Te adoro de mil amores.

  
_I’m not crazy, I’m just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can’t tell  
but stay awhile and maybe then  
you’ll see a different side of me_

_**Unwell**_ \- Matchbox 20

  
  


Luego de casi diecisiete años de idas y vueltas, y de sies y de noes, y con dos hijos en medio del proceso, Puck y Kitty finalmente van a dar el sí, no ante las autoridades religiosas, porque, _incómodo_ , pero sí ante las civiles, en la misma puta semana en la que Blaine y Kurt cumplen sus bodas de cristal, y, realmente, nadie puede atreverse a decir que Quinn no tiene derecho a intentar emborracharse como una cuba.

Especialmente cuando Rachel pareciera haber decidido que era buena idea presentarse sin aviso con Beth como su pareja,  _por el amor de Dios_.

Así que Puck anda por la vida al borde de un ataque de histeria, y ni siquiera Kitty con su mejor impresión de  _Loopy Quinn_  (la pequeña perra), logra tranquilizarlo. Rachel se grita con Jake por los pasillos (Quinn no tiene ni el menor interés en saber cómo sucedió eso), Blaine se ocupa de las practicidades, Mike y Sam entretienen al resto de los invitados, Finn no es de ninguna utilidad escondiendo la nariz el el hombro de Sugar (algo digno de verse, considerando el tamaño de cada uno) y Quinn bebe vodka directamente del pico de la botella. Qué hace Beth no lo sabe ni le importa, porque mirar a Beth es mirar una luz demasiado brillante, es como intentar recordar un pasado que no existe.

Beth no existe, aunque tenga veinte años, unas piernas eternas, los ojos de Quinn, la sonrisa de Puck y tome decisiones dudosas como pasearse por la vida de la mano de Rachel Berry.

Es necesario, por supuesto, que sea Kurt quien se ponga los pantalones, le de dos cachetadas a Puck y lo sacuda un poco de los hombros (Quinn está obligada a enterarse de esto, porque Santana le ha quitado la botella), y le diga con todo el peso de su autoridad de quince años de casado que  _The show must go on_ , y que va a presentarse ante ese escritorio y se va a casar con la mujer que lleva más de quince años teniéndole la vela y va a ser _fantástico_.

Quinn es de la opinión de que todos los ex-miembros de New Directions deberían, simplemente, resignarse frente a la idea del matrimonio, especialmente si es entre dos ex-miembros, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que van desde la fallida boda de Finn y Rachel hasta los dos divorcios de Mercedes, sin olvidar el patético intento de Mr. Schue, que todos ya sabemos cómo terminó. No cuentan la simpática y emotiva ceremonia que compartieron Sam y Brittany y Sugar y Finn para decir los votos, ni la prístina e inolvidable boda de Kurt y Blaine. Su teoría gana puntos por el simple hecho de que un montón de miembros han decidido apoyarla, así que. (Quinn desprecia completamente a quien intente hacerle ver que Santana no se ha casado con Valerie simplemente porque opina que la formalidad no les vale la pena el mal trago, que nada indica que Rachel no vaya a querer casarse algún día con Beth, que Marley y Jake y Ryder no se han casado no porque no quieran, si no porque no existe una figura legal que responda a sus necesidades, que para Joe y Unique es tan un incordio como para Kitty y Puck, sin contar con que la madre de él jamás podría soportar el golpe. Para Quinn son simplemente detalles. El matrimonio no funciona, y se obliga a opinar eso porque tiene que opinar eso, y si alguien necesita algún motivo más, en seguida saca a relucir el argumento irrebatible de sus padres.)

Quinn se niega a involucrarse en nada que tenga que ver con la resolución del conflicto Beth-Rachel-Puck, porque esa no es su historia para intervenir, y Puck no se lo merece, y Beth no existe. Sin embargo, no puede apartar la vista cuando Puck finalmente entra en sus cabales y decide que a fin de cuentas lo que Rachel hizo fue lo mejor que podría haberle pasado (aunque Rachel, Quinn  _sabe_ , no haya pensado en él ni por un instante antes de hacerlo), porque qué más podría pedir que tener presente en el día de su boda al pedazo de su corazón que le fue arrancado y jamás dejó de echar de menos. Quinn los observa abrazarse como si fuesen dos extraños, como si no fuesen su hija biológica y el hombre con el que la engendró, porque siempre hubo algo en la relación de ellos que le era ajeno, del que ella nunca formó parte.

A fin de cuentas, Beth siempre fue más de Puck que suya, y eso está bien, porque Beth no existe.

Sinceramente, todos sus ex-compañeros de New Directions deberían dejar de intentar casarse, no sólo porque es una odisea claramente destinada al fracaso, si no porque Quinn odia,  _odia_ , las bodas.

**

Hay muchas formas en las que esta historia podría haberse desarrollado, muchos caminos distintos que podría haber tomado la vida con la única diferencia de que alguien hubiese parpadeado una vez más o una vez menos.

Quinn podría haberse encontrado en el baño a Marley limpiándose las lágrimas, y haberse enterado de que se siente espantosamente, porque está embarazada y ama con todo su corazón a Jake y a Ryder, pero Kitty la besó en su despedida de soltera, la besó sin haber bebido de más y sin que fuese un beso teatral, lúdico, ficcional. La besó con intención y con deseo, la besó con los labios temblorosos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las dos salieron del beso temblando. Marley llora porque el beso fue real y se sintió de ficción, que es lo mejor que puede pasarle a un beso, y viene a cerrar y a explicar a partes iguales dieciocho años de un camino tortuoso que recorrieron las dos juntas, con sus brazos rozándose, pero nunca de la mano. Marley llora porque sabe que Puck va a hacer feliz a Kitty, y que quizás sea lo mejor para todos, especialmente para los niños involucrados, pero Jake y Ryder la tienen demasiado acostumbrada a  _tener_ , y duele el golpe de la realidad de saber que la vida no siempre es justa, y ni siquiera buena. Quinn podría haberse encontrado con Marley llorando en el baño, y haber puesto a la luz el enjambre de secretos, y podría haber conseguido con eso tener a Puck atado a su meñique durante diez milenios más, y no haber sabido qué hacer con él, y asegurarse sufrimiento perpetuo para los dos, pero haberle conseguido a Kitty el pase a ese pequeño paraíso al que siempre quiso entrar y al que jamás se atrevió a llamar a la puerta. O podría simplemente haberle arruinado la vida a todo el mundo, o podría haberse callado la boca, porque Quinn Fabray sabe cargar secretos a la espalda, pero no se encontró con Marley en el baño.

Quinn podría haber sido la designada de arrastrar a Kurt y Blaine de regreso a la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia, porque aparentemente las bodas los excitan y definitivamente hay algo que va mal con esos dos,  _por Dios_ , y haberse enterado más de lo que nunca quiso saber sobre su vida sexual. O podría haber acumulado imaginación y fantasías para sus noches más solitarias, pero Rachel aceptó resignadamente su deber obtenido en años de ser la tercera rueda, y Quinn no tuvo que arrastrar a Kurt y Blaine de regreso a la fiesta.

Quinn podría haber terminado liándose con Puck en la antesala del salón de la fiesta, porque aparentemente o que hay entre ellos es una historia en la que dos idiotas juegan a hacerse daño y a asegurarse que no vuelva a crecer nada en cien kilómetros a la redonda del lazo que los une, que tanto puede llamarse  _amor_ como puede llamarse fatalidad. Kitty podría haberlos encontrado, o Beth podría haberlos encontrado, y hubiesen sido dos absolutamente diferentes posibilidades de terrible, pero cualquiera de los dos hubiera sumado diez mil millones de kilómetros de retroceso en el camino en el que avanzar un solo paso le cuesta un litro de lágrimas de sangre, pero Quinn no se lió con Puck en la antesala del salón de su boda.

Quinn podría haber terminado en una situación absolutamente incómoda, sola en la mesa con Beth, con intención deliberada o no por parte de los demás, y podría haberse enterado de que Beth no baila, en parte porque heredo la des-coordinación de Puck, en parte porque es una observadora de la vida, y podría haberse dado cuenta de que Beth existe. O podría haber sufrido como una condenada y haber terminado la noche llorando en el regazo de Santana, pero nadie la dejó en la mesa sola con Beth.

Quinn no se encuentra a Marley llorando en el baño, ni se ve obligada a intervenir en la sana y prolifera vida sexual de Kurt y Blaine, ni se lía con Puck, ni se enfrenta a la realidad de que Beth existe, si no que se encuentra con Tina en la barra de cocktails en una situación que le trae reminiscencias de otra boda y del pecaminoso vestido rojo de Santana. Tina es la historia que  _sí_  existe en la vida de Quinn, y aunque las infinitas posibilidades siempre son interesantes, la realidad sucede por algo, y no podemos dejarla de lado.

**

Tina, decide Quinn, se ve preciosa en su vestido púrpura de dama de honor. Cada una de las damas de honor tiene un vestido diferente y en diferente color (el de Brittany es verde agua; el de Marley, celeste cielo; el de Unique, azul profundo; el de Sugar, rosa chicle), pero se nota claramente que forman parte de una serie, y Quinn está casi segura de que los diseñó Kurt, aunque nadie se lo haya dicho.

Se ve preciosa con su vestido púrpura y sus tacos negros, y el cabello suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros desnudos, y no le hace justicia su postura desgarbada inclinada sobre la barra, su brazo doblado en noventa grados y la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Mala noche? - Inicia la conversación Quinn parándose a su lado. Jamás han tenido una relación muy fluida, y al salir de la escuela sólo se vieron en las ocasiones importantes o en reuniones grupales, pero tampoco han tenido nunca un conflicto. Blaine es un punto de contacto, pero no es un punto de unión. La vida siempre las ha mantenido co-existentes, pero distantes.

\- Mejor intenta con mal año.- La corrige Tina sin levantar la mirada de su mojito.

Quinn asiente con la cabeza aunque Tina no pueda verla y pide un trago con un gesto.

\- Lo lamento, señora- se lamenta el barman-, pero aquella mujer ha prometido que me acordaré de ella durante toda la eternidad si la dejo beber alcohol.

-  _Señorita_.- Le corrige Quinn con acritud y los labios apretados, los ojos fijos en la  _maldita_  de Santana que le dirige un saludito insidioso con la mano izquierda desde la pista de baile.

\- Señorita.- Repite el pobre muchacho, y se retuerce las manos aún más desesperadamente.

\- Tráigame otro mojito.- Interviene Tina, y hay unos pocos segundos de intenso intercambio de poder entre ella y el barman, en el que los dos miran el vaso de Tina, lleno, y luego se miran a los ojos. El muchacho finalmente suspira y vuelve a los pocos minutos con el trago listo, y lo coloca al lado del idéntico que Tina prácticamente no ha tocado.- Toma.- Dice simplemente empujándolo un par de centímetros hacia donde Quinn está sentada.- No le tengo miedo a Santana, y nadie debería estar obligado a atravesar estos horribles rituales sin un poco de alcohol para consolarse.

Quinn le da las gracias y no le dice que antes de la boda se tomó casi media botella de vodka, porque Tina no estaba presente en la sala, y no tiene por qué saberlo. Las dos beben sus respectivos tragos en silencio.

**

Quinn siempre supo que la vida se repite en círculos. Es imposible no adquirir esa clase de conocimiento cuando se tiene una relación de veinte años como la que ella tiene con Noah Puckerman.

Quinn sabe que la vida te repite las oportunidades que deberías haber tomado y no tomaste, no de la misma forma, pero sí de manera tal que si uno entrecierra un poco los ojos e inclina la cabeza de la forma adecuada, puede reconocer las analogías.

Tina y su vestido púrpura y su mojito son, piensa Quinn, Santana y su vestido rojo y su copa de champagne. Está tan equivocada como tiene razón, y esa forma de pensar es la que le genera tanto los problemas como las sonrisas.

(Tina no es Santana, las oportunidades no son las mismas, y lo que ofrece el destino tampoco es lo mismo. Quinn lo ve como análogo, quizás, porque le ayuda a menguar la culpa de la oportunidad que no tomó, y que quisiera tanto haber tomado, aunque era una oportunidad que no le ofrecían. Quinn le endilga a Tina la culpa de lo que Santana le dio y de lo que no le dio, pero ella hubiera querido que le diera. Quinn vuelve a Tina Santana, porque eso la ayuda a volver atrás y limpiar el pasado y volverlo prístino y perfecto como ella siempre hubiese querido, en detrimento de lo real. Quinn vuelve a Tina Santana y expía sus culpas, y se justifica los placeres porque volver a Tina Santana la vuelve a ella la Quinn de diecinueve años que puede experimentar y llevarse el mundo por delante sin temor a las represalias, sin la conciencia de las responsabilidades. Pero Tina no es Santana, y Quinn no tiene diecinueve años, y tampoco los tiene Tina.)

Pero nos encontramos en el preciso momento en el que Quinn está volviendo a Tina Santana, y adelantarse a la sucesión de los acontecimientos nunca le ha hecho bien a la historia, especialmente si la historia es real y digna de ser contada. Quinn encuentra a Tina preciosa en su vestido púrpura, y toman sus mojitos en silencios, y eso es todo lo que sabemos y todo lo que necesitamos saber, en realidad.

**

\- Oh, no.  _No, no, no, no, no._

Quinn alza la cabeza ante la vehemencia de Tina, pero no llega a ser capaz de anticiparse a la situación que claramente Tina fue capaz de preveer, pero no de prevenir.

\- ¿Bailan?- Y son Puck y Mike, impecables dentro de sus trajes negros, y a Quinn se le evapora toda la sangre que tiene en el cuerpo. Hay diez segundos de silencio tremendo, en el que Quinn se acuerda de toda la familia de Noah de un modo no agradable, y en el que la presión de tener que dar una respuesta que no quiere dar le cierra la glotis y le quema la garganta.

\- Sí.- Responde Tina finalmente por las dos, se endereza de su posición encorvada en la barra, se alisa el vestido y se toma de la mano de Puck. Noah duda por un instante, e intercambia una mirada con Mike, pero no puede negarse sin ser grosero, y todos lo saben, y en realidad Tina acaba de esquivar la bala impecablemente, y un  _no_  es un  _no_  aunque uno diga que  _sí_.

Puck toma a Tina de la cintura y ella le susurra algo al oído que lo hace reír inconteniblemente, y salen bailando hacia la pista con dignidad. Quinn, aún abotagados los reflejos por la sorpresa y la amargura, toma la mano de Mike y deja que él la lleve hacia la pista como si flotara, como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo.- Le murmura mientras apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Quinn se ha acostado con Mike una vez, hace más de diez años, y fue agradable, pero no memorable, y no hay tensión entre ellos, porque lo que pesa no es el sexo, si no la historia. Mike no ha dejado marcas en la vida de Quinn, pero tampoco heridas, y por eso puede haber música entre ellos.

\- Sabíamos que podrían soportarlo.- Le responde él atrayéndola más estrechamente hacia su cuerpo.

\- Mejor cállate y baila, que bailas mejor de lo que piensas.- Contraataca ella, y es cruel y ponzoñoso, pero,  _ey_ , él se lo ha buscado.

***  
Tina vuelve primero a la barra, Puck la ha abandonado luego de tres temas para ir a correr a los brazos de su flamante esposa, y nadie puede culparlo. Ni siquiera Quinn, que baila un poco más con Mike, porque si hay algo que es fácil con Mike, eso es bailar, pero de todos modos regresa a la barra en lugar de a su asiento cuando Mike la deja para sacar a bailar a Sugar.

\- No ha cambiado nada.- Dice Tina sin mirarla cuando Quinn se para a su lado, y Quinn no sabe si es un reproche, nostalgia o un simple comentario, así que se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Querrías que hubiese cambiado?

\- Qué importa lo que yo quiera.- Tina no despega la vista de Mike, que hace girar a Sugar incansablemente, mientras los dos se ríen como frenéticos.

\- Eso no quiere decir que uno no quiera.

\- ¿Y para qué me sirve querer?

\- Para sufrir.

Es en ese momento que Tina vuelve la cabeza para mirarla, y Quinn le sostiene la mirada, porque no entiende por qué, pero algo sabe a desafío.

\- Vamos a conseguirnos una botella de tequila, que bien que nos hace falta.

Tina se dirige hacia la barra y Quinn tarda un par de instantes en seguirla, porque hay algo de la intensidad de ese momento que no puede ser roto tan fácilmente.

***

Se han tomado dos tequilas cada una, y el barman ya está resignado a su presencia permanente en la barra. Quinn está reacia a volver a la mesa que tiene asignada, porque en la mesa está Beth, por supuesto, y aunque Beth no exista, es mejor no tentar a la realidad. Tina, supone Quinn, no quiere volver porque está Mike.

\- ¿No están saliendo tú y Artie?- Parece una pregunta salida de la nada, porque en su cabeza tiene todo el sentido, pero no en la interacción entre ellas que transcurrió casi completamente en silencio, y eso es el tequila hablando.

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- Pero viven juntos.

\- Rachel y Kurt también han vivido juntos.

\- Cuanto tenían diecinueve años. Y sus sexualidades son incompatibles.

Tina se toma un instante para pensar mientras juguetea con su vaso de shot vacío.

\- Artie y yo somos profundamente incompatibles como pareja y tremendamente compatibles como compañeros, porque nuestras diferencias son ideológicas, no de forma. Artie quiere en su pareja cualidades que yo considero despreciables, y Artie no coincide en la forma que yo tengo de vivir mis relaciones. Y eso está bien. No hablamos de amor y de confianza, pero sí hablamos de sexo, y nos reímos juntos, y particularmente nos reímos  _de los demás_ , y funciona a las mil maravillas.

\- Que articulada que estás para lo que has tomado.- Quinn no sabe hacer otro comentario, porque es una experiencia que nunca ha vivido, y que no cree que vaya a vivir. Le cuesta establecer límites, la amistad y la atracción y el amor son todas emociones que se mezclan en su cabeza, porque el mayor lazo de intimidad que cree poder llegar a desarrollar con alguien es el de la confianza. Durante su efímera relación que en realidad no fue ni merecedora de ese título con Mike, es algo que siempre estuvo presente ( _Yo nunca tuve una mujer fatal, ni tú un amigo_ ), pero no es algo que Quinn vaya a comentarle a Tina, porque está muy segura de dónde es que Mike sacó sus parámetros, y Tina ya la ha sacado de un apuro, y lo mínimo que se merece es su consideración.

\- Lo dice quien usa la palabra “articulada”.- Tina ríe, y se le forman hoyuelos en las mejillas, y Quinn no puede evitar sonreír.- Bueno, mi turno. ¿Estás feliz por Puck?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Tú me preguntaste algo salido de la nada, y yo te contesté. Ahora es mi turno. Contesta.

Quinn se plantea por un segundo qué va a contestarle, porque hay muchas respuestas posibles, y la palabra nunca es inocente, y siempre genera consecuencias. Pero es Tina con un vaso vacío en la barra de la boda de Puck y, realmente, Quinn no cree que el universo de la fatalidad pueda reducirse más que eso, así que simplemente abre la boca y dice lo que se le sale del alma.

\- Sí y no. Estoy feliz de que siga adelante con su vida, y de que tome decisiones y las cumpla. Creo que Kitty puede hacerlo feliz. Mucho más feliz de lo que podría hacerlo yo, de todos modos. El problema es que no me importa su felicidad, así que eso no atenúa la picazón de la herida.

Tina no se escandaliza, y Quinn se lo agradece, si no que parece considerar su respuesta por un instante.

\- ¿No lo quieres?

Algo dentro de Quinn se estremece, porque hay que tener formas de razonamiento y de emotividad fundamentalmente parecidas para que justamente esa sea la pregunta que Tina elige hacerle.

\- No. Lo amo desde siempre, pero no lo he querido nunca.

Tina pide con un gesto dos shots más, y el barman se los sirve con gesto resignado. Toma el suyo con una mano, y empuja el otro hacia Quinn.

\- Por nuestros amores trágicos.- Propone el brindis.

\- Por nuestros amores disfuncionales.- Aporta Quinn.

\- Salud.

Apoyan los vasos vacíos sobre la barra al unísono.

**

Terminan bailando juntas al compás de un tema lento pero, contra todo pronóstico, no se acuestan esa noche.

Toman mucho tequila, le hacen imposible la vida al barman y reniegan del tiempo que corre, porque su carácter pesimista les augura que el provenir siempre les traerá desgracias. Reniegan del tiempo que corre porque Quinn vuelve a tener diecinueve años, y cada instante que pasa la aleja de ese ideal que no podrá reconstruir jamás. Tina no tiene diecinueve años, pero se deja llevar a la pista entre los brazos de Quinn, y  _sabe_  que está siendo Santana aunque no sea capaz de decirlo con todas esas palabras, y aún así deja que el destino siga su cauce, y por eso tampoco su presente continúa el rumbo que debería.

Quinn distorsiona la realidad, no sabe lo que quiere, pero lo quiere _ya_ , y no se acuesta con Tina de forma consciente, aunque sería tan,  _tan_ , fácil hacerlo, llevarla por las escaleras como la lleva hasta la pista, no sabe de placer, pero tiene una vida entera dedicada a la sensualidad. No se acuesta con Tina y siente que de esa forma está exorcizando el pasado- Tina es Santana, y si Quinn no se acuesta con Santana, no va a ser una oportunidad que se perdió y que no pudo ser, va a ser una oportunidad que no quiso, y eso la va a liberar del derrotero de desgracias que le depara el futuro.

(Santana no tiene la culpa, Santana fue una oportunidad, Santana fue una experiencia, Santana podría haber sido Rachel, o haber sido Blaine, o haber sido Sam, a nivel de la historia no hubiera importado. Santana fue el momento y la decisión correctos, Santana no tiene más culpa que Finn o que cualquier otro, Santana es inocente y la ha perdonado el peso de la historia porque ella misma acepta que todo lo que le ha sucedido en la vida, bueno y malo, no ha sido más que una sucesión de acontecimientos para terminar entre los brazos de Valerie en la boda de Noah Puckerman. Santana no piensa en oportunidades perdidas ni en culpas, Santana piensa la vida como un camino y no como una serie. Santana no se arrepiente de Quinn-  _jamás podría arrepentirse de Quinn_ -, pero tampoco se arrepiente de lo que no pudo darle. Santana no es el origen del pecado y la desgracia, y por lo tanto, Santana no puede liberarla.

De todos modos, Tina no es Santana.)

Contra todo pronóstico, no se acuestan esa noche y Quinn se enorgullece de no haber cedido ante la debilidad de la carne, y se da palmadas en la espalda y se obliga a creer que acaba de vencer el embrujo y que, finalmente, es el momento de seguir adelante. Por supuesto, el embrujo no funciona como ella cree, porque Quinn Fabray es absolutamente de la tierra y no entiende nada de magia, y en realidad la traba nunca fue Santana.

***

Tina se le aparece en el portal de su casa en New Haven dos meses después, empapada, sin más equipaje que un bolso de mano y deshaciéndose en disculpas.

Quinn la deja pasar sin salir de su asombro; recuerda la noche de la boda y recuerda también los años de colegio, recuerda los tequilas y los brindis y el vestido púrpura, y recuerda también los besos que no existieron, pero eso no significa que dentro de su cabeza Tina no fuese un símbolo, y hasta donde llega su conocimiento, los símbolos no pueden llamar al timbre.

Tina está de paso, ha perdido la conexión en su vuelo a la costa oeste, y los hoteles están abarrotados, y mejor que caer en un alojamiento de mala muerte es caer en la casa de un conocido, ¿verdad? Quinn dice que sí con la cabeza a todo, le prepara ropas secas, le calienta una cena tardía y deja que sea Tina la que embrolle y desembrolle el hilo de los acontecimientos que la han llevado hasta este momento preciso. El pasado está cerrado y, cree Quinn, este presente no forma parte de su historia.

Es obscenamente sencillo charlar con Tina que siempre ha sido una buena conversadora y sabe suficientes chismes de todo el mundo como para sacar adelante cualquier conversación sólo con fuerza de voluntad. Tina cuenta y cuenta y cuenta y Quinn se ríe y toma vino y deja que la cabeza le de vueltas e intenta no pensar en la resaca que va a tener mañana cuando tenga que ir a dar clases.Los besos que no se dieron flotan en el ambiente como presencias palpables cuando Tina se ríe y se le forman arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, pero Quinn frunce el ceño porque no entiende por qué esos besos que no se dieron no se han cancelado con los besos que no se dio con Santana.

La medianoche las descubre despiertas, y Tina está recostada en el sofá del salón, y pide con voz queda que Quinn toque algo, y Quinn dice que sí porque no sabe cómo decirle que no al fantasma de una historia que no fue. Tina se queda dormida mientras [Quinn toca el piano](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UaHl3d8Rlg), y cuando Quinn se despierte dos horas después cuando Tina entre a su cuarto, espectral y hermosa en la luz vaga de la noche que se ha ido y la mañana que aún no es, la recibirá en su cama sin vacilaciones, porque las heridas nunca están del todo cerradas hasta que nosotros decidimos que lo están y esta es una herida que Quinn nunca decidirá cerrar.

**

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se despierta sola en una cama helada y da parte de enferma y suspende todas sus clases, y se queda en el departamento dando vueltas, descalza, comiendo helado directo desde el tarro, vistiendo una camisa que perteneció a un amante de hace años, pero que ahora se ha amoldado a su cuerpo y a sus formas, y tiene esa belleza de algo que es de otro, pero en realidad es suyo.

Llama a Puck repetidas veces, y siempre contesta Kitty, y Quinn cuelga sin hablar. Cuando finalmente, cerca de las diez de la noche, es él quien contesta con un “¿ _Quinn?_ ”, también le corta, porque ha descubierto en media milésima de segundo que no tiene nada que decirle, y que su voz, más que darle seguridades, le ha generado una infinidad de dudas.

No llama a Rachel porque _Beth_ , no llama a Blaine porque  _Tina_ , no llama a Finn porque no podría entenderla, no llama a Santana porque Santana es- siempre ha sido- la fuente de todos sus males.

Se queda dormida en el sillón donde la noche anterior se quedó dormida Tina, y se despierta a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cuello espantoso y el peor aliento que ha tenido en muchos años. La angustia se le pasa enseguida, y el ataque de ansiedad con el que se levantó por la mañana se le va suavizando con el correr de los días, y como no se murió con ese camión infame, tampoco se muere ahora, aunque le parezca, porque Quinn Fabray siempre estuvo destinada a morir de melancolía o de un corazón que se da por vencido.

(¿Acaso no son lo mismo?)

**

Tina vuelve a aparecer dos meses después y esta vez ni siquiera trae un pretexto abajo del brazo. Quinn le abre la puerta de todos modos, porque aunque a veces se comporte como un corsario, ha sido educada con los mejores modales de princesa. Y porque quiere.

(Ese es el punto clave y por lo tanto, es, por supuesto, al que ella le da menos importancia y crédito.)

Mientras Tina se ducha en su baño, Quinn cocina uno de los tres o cuatro platos que pueden ser presentados en sociedad y que ella puede preparar sin que corra riesgo la integridad física de la cocina.

Hablan de todo menos de ellas mismas, y no se menciona el encuentro anterior como si nunca hubiese existido. Se toman una botella entera de vino entre las dos y a la hora de acostarse Quinn le estira la mano y la lleva a su dormitorio. Tina no duda en tomarla.

No tienen sexo, o al menos Quinn no lo calificaría como tal, pero se desnudan (Quinn por debajo de las sábanas; Tina, sin remedos, a los pies de la cama) y no hablan. Se besan y se muerden y se acarician y gimen y se hacen gemir y ruedan en la cama como dos adolescentes.

Tina no le pide que salga de debajo de los sábanas y Quinn está agradecida por ello, porque hay dos clases muy diferentes de exposición dentro de su cabeza, y aunque soporta perfectamente la exposición de las miradas escrutiñadoras y las minifaldas, jamás ha sido capaz de sobrellevar bien la exposición que es de puertas para adentro. Tina se ve hermosa, sin embargo, por fuera de las colchas, y sigue siendo tan espectral a la luz de la luna de la una de la madrugada como lo era cuando irrumpió su sueño y a Quinn le tomó varios minutos separar el sueño de la realidad.

Tina se acaricia el interior de los muslos y Quinn intuye la pregunta que no quiere responder, pero es incapaz de evitarla, porque eso es lo que le sucede siempre con su vida: ella no elige vivirla, si no que su vida la sobreviene.

\- Nunca te quitaste el tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest.

\- No.

La segunda pregunta es lánguida, obvia, y tarda en ser formulada.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Los errores no se borran. Los errores se recuerdan para no volver a cometerlos.

Tina asiente con la cabeza, y continúa acariciándose el interior del muslo izquierdo.

\- ¿Y ese?

_Ese_  es una be larga mayúscula cursiva, diminuta, que Quinn se hizo tatuar hace dieciséis años en el mismo exacto lugar que Tina se está acariciando.

\- Los errores no se olvidan, Tina.

Quinn no está del todo segura de que Tina entienda, ni siquiera está segura de si quiere que Tina entienda ( _Beth no existe_  es, al fin y al cabo, algo que Quinn no dice más que dentro de su cabeza). Pero importa poco, porque Tina se acerca para besarla, y no pregunta sobre por qué se ve afectada por esa imposibilidad de parar una vez que se empieza, como dice el mito popular. Tina debe saber que no es necesariamente cierto, porque ella misma lleva tatuada una estrella solitaria, muy pequeña, en el interior del tobillo derecho, pero nada más. Para Quinn, el problema no son los tatuajes en sí mismos, si no la necesidad imperiosa y constante de mantener su cuerpo en el cambio, porque nunca será lo suficientemente bueno.

Tina tampoco pregunta por la lágrima- objetivamente, es una gota, pero Quinn  _sabe_  que es una lágrima- que adorna el interior de su muñeca izquierda, y Quinn está agradecida por eso, porque no está lista para esa conversación. No con Tina, no ahora. Quizás nunca.

Se van a dormir sin abrazarse y sin sexo, pero cerca. Quinn está perfectamente lista (o no; pero se había  _obligado_ a estar perfectamente lista, lo que debe ser la mayor contradicción posible) para despertarse sola por la mañana. Se despierta sola, pero acuciada por el inmejorable aroma a café y tostadas. Desayunan entre besos y sí tienen sexo de media mañana sobre el lava-vajillas, que debe ser la cosa sexual más escandalosa que Quinn Fabray haya hecho en toda su vida.

Se despiden con un beso largo y exhaustivo, y no se prometen nada, y Quinn no sabe si eso ayuda a disminuir o a incrementar su ansiedad.

***

_Así que hemos entrado en una rutina, por qué le llamas a esto rutina, porque como dice Blaine todo lo que sucede una vez puede no suceder nunca más pero todo lo que sucede dos veces sucederá definitivamente una tercera, por qué me cuentas esto ahora y no me lo contaste en el primer encuentro no lo estoy juzgando simplemente quiero saber cuál fue la motivación qué cambió de aquella vez a esta, la primera vez me dejó en desasosiego absoluto, estoy para ayudar en tu desasosiego, ya sé ya sé pero me es difícil, no hubo desasosiego esta vez, no, te hace feliz la perspectiva de volver a verla, nada me hace feliz, Quinn, pero me hace desear ser feliz, bueno eso es un avance._

Avanzar, avanzar. Avanzar y retroceder es, aparentemente, todo lo que Quinn está destinada a hacer en este camino. A veces se pregunta si simplemente Dios habrá inventado su camino sin final.

***

La tercera vez, Tina se presenta sin pretextos, pero también sin las manos vacías. Por suerte, trae un vino blanco dulce, porque si hubiese traido flores, Quinn tendría que haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara por una simple cuestión de principios.

Hay algo tenso en el ambiente, y Quinn maldice por dentro y le echa la culpa a Blaine y sus malditas supersticiones- _la tercera es la vencida_ \- porque, cree Quinn, ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Kurt y sus rituales, tanto los mágicos como los no mágicos, pero ella es del Señor y de la tierra y, principalmente, no tiene tiempo para perder en estupideces.

Tina se ofrece a cocinar y Quinn, desde la mesa del comedor con su copa de vino en la mano, la observa desenvolverse con soltura en su cocina, y reprime el pensamiento de que Tina y su cocina son dos cosas que concuerdan y coordinan bien antes de que llegue a estar perfectamente formado y le provoque un ataque de pánico.

La conversación es animada y banal mientras cenan y sobre el postre Tina deja caer una pregunta que es dolorosamente deliberada.

\- ¿Por qué finalmente elegiste el piano por sobre la actuación?

Quinn cruza las manos sobre su regazo y la mira a los ojos.

\- La respuesta políticamente correcta sería que tengo monstruos dentro de mí que la actuación exorciza, pero el piano alimenta, y el artista no es nada sin sus monstruos.

Tina sonríe de medio lado, imagina Quinn, porque esa respuesta de políticamente correcta no tiene nada.

\- ¿Y la políticamente incorrecta?

\- La políticamente incorrecta sería que no puedes actuar para ti mismo, tú solo, y que por si eso fuera poco, el piano no te juzga.

Tina, que ha dejado ella también la actuación hace ya muchos años, y co-dirige la productora de Artie, asiente con la cabeza.

\- Tócame algo.- Pide Tina una vez más. Quinn no le dice que sí, pero de todos modos se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al piano.

Tina no la deja ni siquiera terminar de entrar en la transición de [lo que está tocando](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElK2CizOvXk), porque se sienta a su lado en la banqueta del piano, una pierna a cada lado, y le corre la manga de la blusa que lleva puesta y le besa el hombro desnudo. El único pensamiento coherente que Quinn llega a tener mientras le tiemblan las manos sobre las teclas es que el piano es su lugar más sagrado en todo el mundo.

No llega a decidirse sobre si ese es un motivo para tener o para no tener sexo sobre la banqueta.

***

Antes de irse al día siguiente, Tina deja caer como al pasar un comentario sobre que una de sus películas se estrena en Nueva York la semana entrante, y que cree que sería particularmente del gusto de Quinn.

Tina vuela de regreso a Nueva York, o vaya Dios a saber donde- Quinn no ha preguntado, Quinn raramente pregunta nada- y Quinn se queda sola en New Haven con la pregunta incesante de cuánto de todo esto ha sido planeado deliberadamente por Tina, y sobre si eso es maravilloso o terrible, e intentando mantener a raya los pequeños síntomas previos de un inminente ataque de ansiedad.

***

Quinn no vuela a Nueva York a ver la película, y no se arrepienta de no haber ido, pero sí de no haberla visto.

***

Blaine la llama una semana después de la última visita de Tina, y Quinn lo atiende con resignación y la guardia alta. Se mandan e-mails una vez por semana, máximo cada quince días, y Quinn se ha esmerado tanto en no mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre Tina que el resultado le sonaba falso hasta a ella misma.

\- Tina te ha contado.- Inicia la conversación sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a él de hablar.

\- Peor que eso. Artie sabe, por supuesto, y se le ha escapado un comentario hablando con Sam, y Sam me ha contado.- Responde él, y Quinn quisiera burlarse de su aire de escandalizada indignación, pero quiere que la conversación termine dentro de este siglo, de ser posible.

\- No se lo he contado a nadie, Blaine, y si Tina ha decidido no contártelo, eso es algo que tú tienes que hablar con ella, y no conmigo.

\- A Tina ya la he agarrado de las trenzas, no te preocupes, pero  _tú_ , Quinn Fabray, jamás volveré a creer en nada de lo que me digas jamás.

\- Omitir no es mentir.

\- No, omitir es deliberado y por eso a veces es peor que mentir.

\- No te voy a dar explicaciones. Mi historia es mi historia y yo decido cómo contarla.

\- Bien. Precisamente eso. No me la cuentes a mí si no quieres, aunque esto me hace plantearme por qué sientes la necesidad de ocultarme cosas, pero cuéntala. Cuéntatela a tí misma si hace falta, pero deja que suceda y deja que sea tu historia.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me acobarde porque se trata de una mujer, Anderson? Me decepcionas, creía que me conocías mejor que eso.

\- Aparentemente te conozco menos de lo que ambos creemos. Pero no, no lo digo porque sea una mujer. Ese es lo último en mi cabeza en este momento. Lo digo porque es cariño sincero y desinteresado, y porque tiene el potencial de hacerte feliz.

Quinn corta la comunicación y Blaine no vuelve a llamarla. No mencionan la conversación en ninguno de sus e-mails, y Quinn sigue pretendiendo que Tina no existe y Blaine no le llama la atención sobre eso.

Él sabe que el mensaje ha sido recibido fuerte y claro.

***

De todas las posibilidades existentes en Lima, fuera de Lima y lejos de Lima, Blaine Anderson y Quinn Fabray fueron a elegir precisamente al mismo terapeuta.

Ella salía y tenía dieciocho años y el  _tengo pánico de estar loca_ , donde la palabra clave no era  _loca_ , sino  _pánico_ , no lo decía con los labios, pero sí con los ojos.

Él entraba y tenía diecisiete años, ojeras, surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas y con todo su lenguaje corporal no gritaba, pero sollozaba,  _por favor, ya no puedo más_.

No intercambiaron una sola palabra, pero ella le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo cuando él pasó por su lado, y selló de esa forma el comienzo de una amistad que sería irrompible.

***

Entre la tercera y la cuarta visita de Tina, pasa más tiempo que entre cualquiera de las anteriores.

Quinn se angustia, vuelve a morderse las uñas que es una obsesión que logró controlar años atrás y se pregunta si no habrá desperdiciado la oportunidad por sus temores.

No se arrepiente de no haber ido, en parte porque dejar New Haven, su casa, su piano, su lugar seguro en el mundo, es un proceso doloroso y terrible para el que necesita prepararse con tiempo, y que las nimiedades no ameritan. En parte, porque su camino nunca es llegar a la meta, sólo avanzar y retroceder, y aparentemente, esta es la parte en la que le toca retroceder.

Pero Tina vuelve, y todo vuelve a ser música y vino hasta tarde, y arrumacos en la cama y sexo en lugares poco convencionales, y los dedos de Quinn sobre las teclas del piano y los dedos de Tina sobre las teclas de su alma, y es como si su casa volviera a llenarse de luz.

Cuando Tina se marcha- por primera vez se ha quedado a pasar dos noches-, Quinn finalmente deja salir un en una sola exhalación el aire que venía conteniendo inconscientemente desde hace meses.

***

_Tina vino otra vez, la pasaron bien, excelente, me alegro mucho, no sé qué más decir al respecto pero siento que hay mucho más que debería decir, el debería no importa di lo que sientas y quieras decir no calles las cosas porque sean difíciles pero tampoco las obligues porque te parezcan necesarias nada es necesario, Tina me hace reír, eso siempre es algo remarcable, Tina me hace reír y me hace querer tocar el piano y me hace querer más a mis alumnos y a la vez burlarme de ellos me hace querer aprender a cocinar y me hace limpiar la casa con entusiasmo me hace extrañar besarla me hace querer escribirle cartas de amor me hace querer pasearme con ella de la mano me hace querer despertarme con ella todas las mañanas pero también me hace pensar en las contras y en la ansiedad que me da cuando no viene y me hace recordar lo que son las prometas rotas y me hace pensar en las heridas que tengo y lo que me ha costado cerrarlas y en las heridas que no cerraré y me hace pensar en el horror que me da la intimidad y en que todo esto que me pasa todos estos demonios que tengo adentro del pecho harían salir corriendo hasta al más enamorado._

A veces, retroceder y avanzar son lo mismo.

***

Finalmente entran en un patrón estable que- aunque Quinn  _jamás_  haya mencionado esa palabra en presencia de Tina- ayuda a controlar su ansiedad al mismo tiempo que a exacerbarla: saber que van a verse cada tres semanas la ayuda a no estar sobre las puntas de sus pies cada maldito segundo de cada maldito día, pero si alguna vez Tina llegara a no aparecer cada tres semanas, Quinn cree que podría llegar a desmayarse de la simple desilusión.

Por supuesto, no menciona nada de todo esto en su presencia, y cuando Tina ofrece poner la posibilidad a discusión, Quinn lo minimiza con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando Tina está en la casa, el pequeño cajón donde guarda una muda de ropa, su piyama y un cepillo de dientes, es para Quinn la mayor fuente de alegrías. Cuando Tina no está, Quinn lo cierra con llave y procura olvidarse de su existencia, porque también representa la fuente del horror.

***

Todo empieza con un simple comentario de Kurt en el teléfono-  _Tienes que avisarme con tiempo de la boda, porque sino no puedo asegurarte que todo el mundo vaya a lucir decente_ \- dicho como una broma y al pasar, pero Quinn comienza a hiperventilar, y se imagina que Blaine ha oído el comentario y le ha arrancado el teléfono de las manos a su marido, porque su voz le llega como de muy lejos pidiéndole que se calme y que respire.

Pero Quinn está respirando demasiado y la cabeza le da vueltas y no siente las manos y para cuando regresa en sí, han pasado quince minutos y al otro lado de la línea Blaine está al borde del llanto.

***

_De qué tienes miedo Quinn, tengo miedo de todo tengo miedo de quererla y que no me quiera tengo miedo de que me quiera y no quererla tengo miedo de herirla tengo miedo de que me hiera tengo miedo de no poder controlar la situación tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias tengo miedo de salirme de control tengo miedo de tener un ataque delante de ella y que no me entienda y tengo miedo de que me entienda tengo miedo de contarle la verdad tengo miedo de decirle que soy esto esta cosa que está asustada de todo y que es incapaz de manejarse del todo como una persona normal tengo miedo de que no sea suficiente sé que no es suficiente tengo miedo de leer eso en su cara y que me rompa y que me quiebre en dos tengo miedo de desilusionarme tengo miedo de querer y de que duela no quiero que me vuelva a doler la vida duele bastante por sí sola por qué habríamos de acentuar ese dolor queriendo, el miedo no nace por sí solo, tengo miedo de quererla porque la quiero._

A veces, avanzar es simplemente aprender a vivir, y por eso es imposible alcanzar nunca el final del camino.

***

La conexión es íntima y es distinta y ni siquiera se han quitado las ropas, pero no lo necesitan porque el tiempo es lento y es otro, es suyo, y se besan lánguidamente en la cama por encima de las colchas y hay algo en el brillo de los ojos de Tina que provoca que Quinn se aleje.

\- Cuéntame algo que nunca le hayas contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Mike.- Le pide en el mismo tono en el que Tina siempre le pide que toque el piano.

Tina cierra los ojos y cierra su puño sobre la muñeca izquierda de Quinn, que casi puede sentir el tatuaje latiendo contra la palma de la mano de su amante.

\- Cuando tenía doce años, estuve una semana entera sin hablar. Empezó como un capricho, porque sí, y continuó como un experimento. Duró una semana porque ese fue el tiempo que le tomó a alguien de mi entorno darse cuenta de que no estaba hablando. Un mes después, me pidieron que diera un discurso, y comencé a tartamudear para no hacerlo, porque cuál era el sentido de hablar frente a todo el mundo si nadie iba a oírme. Cuando entramos a Glee… por un tiempo creí que podía dejar de tartamudear, que había encontrado un lugar donde iba a ser oída. Me equivocaba, pero Glee ayudó a formar mi personalidad: aprendí que si no te escuchan, la respuesta no es no hablar; la respuesta es gritar.

Quinn sigue con un dedo el recorrido desde su boca hasta el hueco de su garganta, y Tina sonríe.

\- Tu turno.

\-  Creo que nunca superé del todo, y no sé si podré superar alguna vez, que Puck me haya engañado con Santana cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Toda mi vida hubiera sido diferente. No sé si lo querría conmigo ahora; ni siquiera sé si lo quería conmigo entonces. Pero hubiera sido un punto de quiebre de mi vida absolutamente fundamental, y esa posibilidad que me fue negada es algo que nunca he terminado de superar. Y precisamente por eso, porque en realidad es una realidad completamente alternativa, es que Beth no existe. Tu turno.

Tina no hace comentarios sobre lo que Quinn acaba de decirle, y el hecho de que, aunque sea a veces, sea perfectamente capaz de recibir sin juzgar es algo que Quinn nunca va a dejar de agradecerle.

\- En ese ámbito de cosas, yo nunca superé que Blaine haya elegido a Kurt por sobre mí. Ni siquiera lo estoy diciendo de forma romántica-sexual, aunque también hubo de eso, y esa es otra historia terrible de la que me avergüenzo. Pero yo estuve siempre para limpiarle las lágrimas y acompañarlo en el camino pedregoso, yo estuve para las decisiones finales y los momentos angustiantes, y Kurt sólo ha estado para los momentos felices y para meterle confusión en la cabeza. Blaine lo eligió siempre y lo seguirá eligiendo porque lo ama, y estoy feliz por él, y Kurt es un buen tipo, pero eso no me quita el sabor amargo de la boca. Tu turno.

Quizás es porque está pensando en la parte de la vida de Blaine que ella ha compartido y Tina no- el pasar a retirar prescripciones por la farmacia, el inventarse excusas mutuamente para no beber alcohol, las recaídas, los momentos malos y los momentos terribles; pero también los pequeños pasos hacia algo mejor, las sonrisas que se ven oxidadas y saben metálicas, pero que existen, los pequeños sueños y las ilusiones recuperadas, el avance, lento pero constante, siempre hacia adelante- que Quinn decide contarle lo que le dice, y viola un poco las reglas del intercambio- porque Blaine lo sabe- pero no tanto, porque Quinn no ha tenido la necesidad de contárselo.

\- El tatuaje que tengo en la muñeca no es una gota; es una lágrima, me lo hice cuando tenía veinte años y estaba en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Significa muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales no estoy lista para contarte todavía, pero una de ellas es que el dolor es algo que me corre por la sangre.

Tina aprieta con más fuerza el puño que aún mantiene sobre su muñeca izquierda, y luego la acerca contra su boca, la besa con ternura y murmura contra su piel-  _las lágrimas también son agua, y el agua sana y purifica_ \- y Quinn tiembla.

***

A la mañana siguiente, es como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y Tina comenta así como al pasar que ha visto en una revista un corte de cabello que iría genial con la contextura física de Quinn, y que ahora que la productora ha despegado y ya no tiene que ocuparse de mil labores a la vez- peinar, maquillar, producir, armar escenarios, servir café, consolar actores y calmar actrices, entre otras- podría usar un poco de práctica en sus habilidades manuales. A Quinn le dura diez segundos el escalofrío y el nombre de Santana corre por su mente como veneno, pero se le pasa rápido cuando se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que realmente piensa en ella desde que comenzó esta historia hace casi ya un año.

Quinn sonríe genuinamente mientras ve los mechones de cabello rubio cayendo sobre su regazo.

***

Se despiden con un sólo beso en la puerta, como siempre, y Quinn detiene a Tina tomándola por la muñeca justo cuando ella estaba por dar media vuelta- Quinn no está lista para ir a despedirla al aeropuerto, quizás nunca lo estará, el avance siempre tiene un límite, aunque no sea el final- y aunque necesita pellizcarse el muslo con la otra mano para hacerlo, se obliga a decirle:

\- Dile a Artie que se busque asilo temporario con Rachel o los chicos, o que al menos se compre un buen par de auriculares, porque el mes que viene tengo un pequeño concierto en Nueva York.

Tina le da la mejor respuesta que Quinn podría haberle pedido: violar la norma de sólo un beso. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como suele suceder, esta historia era completamente diferente en mi cabeza. Lo de la boda era todo igual, pero sí se acostaban esa misma noche. Luego Tina se le aparecía en la casa sucesivamente, como en esta historia, y luego ~drama y luego un momento muy bizarro en el que Kurt y Blaine renovaban sus votos en Ohio y terminaban todos en un karaoke y Tina, despechadísima, cantaba Stutter y Puck empujaba a Quinn al escenario hasta que Quinn terminaba cantando Every little thing she does is magic, cuando Tina ya se había ido. Como verán, aparentemente me estoy poniendo vieja como para contar una historia como esa, y además, LOL, no, los personajes hacen lo que quieren, y esta no es tanto una historia de la relación entre Quinn y Tina como una historia de Quinn-has-issues, que es así como la temática clave de todas mis historias con Quinn. Es, también, en cierta forma, un paralelo a Soon enough(cuando encuentre el link lo agrego, lo prometo), una historia que amo sobre el Klaine pero, básicamente, sobre Blaine-has-issues. También quisiera aclarar que, como no importa cuanto Plaine pueda escribir en mi vida, EL Plaine que vive en mi cabeza es el de Sometimes it lasts in love, este es el Quinntina que vive siempre en mi cabeza, más allá de que las pueda escribir en otras situaciones. A esta historia le falta una breve, brevísima, coda, que es diez años después, y que quizás escriba dentro de quince minutos, mañana, o nunca. Creí que se merecían saberlo. Sepan, también, que esta es una de esas historias que me drenó la energía desde el mismo segundo en el que la termine, y aún no la recuperé, así que si les pasó algo con ella, sería muy lindo de su parte compartirlo.


End file.
